Darling, Are You Mine?
by Dreamsong
Summary: KyouyaXHaurhi A cute little fluff story/drabble about this couple. Very sweet. Please read and review! I know you'll love it! And yes, they are OOC. I know, alright?


Darling, Are You Mine?

Morning sun shone down on her as Haurhi stepped outside. A limo waited for her down on the street in front of her apartment complex and she smiled softly as she saw the black haired young man waiting in what appeared to be a patient fashion.

Haurhi knew better though. Even from such a distance she could see the impatient tap of his foot every once in a while and how he pushed his glasses up on his nose just a bit too often.

Kyouya was like this every morning. Not that she'd tell him he was loosing his cool front. She rather liked that he was so impatient to see her that it would show, mostly because it made her feel loved. Not to mention the fact that it really was adorable on him.

Yes, the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord could very justifiably be called adorable as he waited for her. Who'd have thought? She grinned to herself, amused.

Kyouya looked up and spotted her, his impatience relaxing just slightly, though not much. Haurhi smiled at him as she made her way down and he walked forward to meet her, arms opening to embrace her.

Haurhi leaned into his embrace as his arms wrapped tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head and she grinned up at him. His face was gentle and loving as he asked her quietly,

"Darling, are you mine?"

"Always," came her equally quiet reply.

He smiled back at her and leaned down, lips claiming hers tenderly before he pulled away slightly.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late for school."

Haurhi nodded and Kyouya led her to the waiting limo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haurhi looked down at the city as they floated over it in the hot air balloon, and Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, watching the lights glitter in the darkness below them and the moon and stars shine above. "I could almost believe we're the only people in the whole world."

Kyouya rested his chin on her shoulder, saying quietly in her ear, "For now, we are. In this world, there's only you and me."

She leaned back into him as they watched the city below them a moment longer. Smoothly, Kyouya turned Haurhi to face him, looking deep into her eyes. He lifted her chin gently with a small smile and Haurhi wondered briefly if his hand was shaking, or was it just her imagination?

"Haurhi," he murmured, "My Princess, darling... are you mine?"

She frowned a bit at his odd tone, but gently touched his cheek with a smile. "Always," came her soft response.

"Then, will you make that promise in front of everyone and be mine forever?" he asked, holding up something in his other hand.

She glanced down and her jaw dropped when she saw the ring he held out for her. She looked back up at him, her sight getting a little blurry around the edges.

"Of course I will."

He beamed down at her and pulled her close, slipping the ring onto her finger, before kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They stood on opposite sides of the room, glaring at one another.

Haurhi was breathing hard, face flushed, and Kyouya stood stock still, face as cold as a statue. Neither was about to give any ground.

"Get out!" Haurhi shouted, unable to stand the sight of him any longer, turning her back to him.

Kyouya's glare darkened, a growl forming on his lips. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and stalked to the door. He threw it open and walked out, closing it civilly behind him. That only made Haurhi angrier and she threw the nearest object at hand, which happened to be a large book, after him. It hit the door with a loud smack and fell to the floor, the pages bending as it landed awkwardly.

Haurhi threw herself across their bed, screaming and crying into the pillows, wanting nothing more than to pummel the rich bastard. Eventually, she cried herself into a restless sleep...

She tossed and turned fitfully, unable to get back to sleep. It was past midnight now and she'd vented all her anger, unable to stay mad at him any longer.

She heard the door open quietly and then close with a click. Soft footsteps crept across the carpeted floor and paused on the other side of the bed. She heard him sigh almost inaudibly before he lay down on the bed next to her.

Haurhi's back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Kyouya?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck.

"No, I'm sorry."

She felt him grin. "I suppose that makes us a pretty sorry pair then."

She chuckled. "Do you even remember what we were fighting about?"

He shook his head. "Haven't a clue."

"Hm. Me neither."

That made him chuckle and she turned to face him, nuzzling her face into his chest as he held her closer.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

"Darling... are you mine?"

She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Always."

Gently, his lips claimed hers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haurhi was shaking slightly as she came into the room. Kyouya looked up and frowned in concern.

"Haurhi?" he asked, abandoning his lap top to glide across the room and hold her close.

She leaned heavily into him and his arms tightened their grip. "Haurhi, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, worry evident in his face, and she grinned shakily.

"Darling, are you mine?" she asked quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "Always."

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed slightly. "Do you mind adding a third person to the family?"

She glanced up and he looked at her strangely for a long moment. "Are you saying...?"

She nodded. "I'm pregnant."

His face broke into a huge grin and he kissed her passionately, conveying everything he felt in that one action.

He pulled away gently and whispered in her ear, "Darling, we'll add as many as you want."

She laughed he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The room was quiet now as Haurhi lay back on the bed, Kyouya at her side, holding her hand. His gaze was loving as he looked down at his tired wife, thinking over the last nine months. They'd been long, but happy and now their little boy was here.

He looked over at the sleeping newborn and couldn't help marvel at how tiny he was.

Kyouya felt Haurhi shift and looked back at her with a smile. She returned the grin tiredly.

"I don't ever want to do this again, okay? One is plenty."

His smile gentled. "Whatever you want, darling." He shifted so that he could hold her and she leaned into his chest with a sigh.

"Yoshi. Our little boy," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

Kyouya smiled down at her. Yoshi was going to look a lot like his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenshin! Shou!" Haurhi yelled down the hallway.

Two identical black haired youths tumbled out of the one of their rooms to stand in front of their mother, who was glaring sternly at them.

"Yes mother?" they chorused together.

"Your father wants a word with you two. Now."

They gulped visibly and scampered off, knowing they'd been caught in their latest trick and not wanting to make things worse for themselves.

Yoshi, the oldest, poked his head out of his room and chuckled as he watched them go.

"Mother!" Haurhi heard their second child, Chikako, shout from the living room.

With a shake of her head, Haurhi made her way to the room.

"Chikako, there's no need to shout."

"Mother! Atsuko keeps bothering me!" the girl complained, pointing to her sister, the youngest of the five Ootori children.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Atsuko shot back indignantly.

"Both of you cut it out. Atsuko, to your room. Chikako, it's time you got ready for bed too."

Both girls frowned, but complied with their mother's wishes. Haurhi sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She shooed their children off to bed as she saw them and then went to her own room. The twins went scampering out as she opened the door and Haurhi ordered them to bed as well.

Kyouya was in their room, working on his lap top, but he paused when he heard her come in and smiled warmly. She smiled back and walked up behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How on earth did I let you convince me to have another four? What was wrong with just having Yoshi? He's such a good boy," Haurhi asked her husband, who grinned, chuckling.

He closed his lap top and set it aside. Turning, he pulled her onto his lap. "I believe I convinced you something like this."

He pulled her down and their lips met in a deep kiss. Kyouya grinned into the kiss just before pulling away, leaving Haurhi a bit out of breath.

"Oh, that's right. I'm starting to remember now," she whispered breathlessly.

He grinned mischievously up at her. "Darling, are you mine?"

"Always."

"Good."

With that, he pulled her in close and caught her lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haurhi walked with her husband through the park, her hand tucked in his arm, their steps unhurried.

The sun was sinking in the western sky and gave Kyouya's now-gray hair an orange glow. Haurhi loved these Sunday walks.

Kyouya put his hand over the one on his arm and smiled down at his white-haired wife. Sundays were definitely the best.

The two paused a moment to watch the sun set over the lake and Kyouya put his arm around Haurhi as she leaned her head to rest on his still strong shoulder.

"Darling," he whispered, "Are you mine?"

"Always," came the soft reply.


End file.
